Anakin Elias
Anakin Gates Elias, (aged 15), is a protagonist in the Fanfiction, "Tournament Kamen Rider". Synopsis This is the journey of Anakin Gates Elias, brother to Jessie Elias/ShadowMoon. He started his journey thanks to his mom and dad, and now, he travels to catch up to his brother and his friends. He recently helped a rider team from being destroyed from a gang of fangires. And with the help of that team, Anakin found his way to SkyDome City, site of Operation Golden Thorn. Because Anakin wasn't a rider at ths time, he wasn't affected by the black pods. He then met up with Professor Jack Ryker/Kamen Rider V3 and wanted him to help find Jessie. But first, Anakin and Jack had to fend the Dark Riders with the help of Kamen Riders Knight, Ryuki, TheBee, Sasword, Drake, Gills, and Jarek Leiter/Kamen Rider Saga, brother to Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter/Kamen Rider Kiva. When the riders of justice faced off with the Dark Riders and the monsters they had assembled, Decade and Saga faced off against Ryuga who had powered up to his survive mode. After Ryuga played his Final Vent and summoned DragBlacker to attack Jarek, Anakin pushed him out of the way in order to take the hit instead and save him. This caused Jarek to go mad and attack Ryuga with devestating force. After Anakin got back up thanks to the other riders of justice, they joined up with Saga to deliver their final attacks right to Ryuga for the win. After the fight, The riders had a celebration for their win and went with Jack to Battle Creek because of a call from Travis Triton/Kamen Rider Delta about one of the Fake Riders being dead, and that the rider system for Bio-Gatack was damaged and the Bio-IXA belt was in perfect condition. After the call was taken, the other riders, Jarek, Anakin, and Jack went off to Battle Creek to make sense of the whole situation. Not an official part of the tournament, Anakin found himself on the sidelines helping when he can. He is last seen at Phoenix & Taryse's wedding, where every Rider prepares to attack the kaijin invasion... Kamen Rider Decade * Rider height: 192cm * Rider weight: 83kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 4t *** Normal kicking power: 8t *** Maximum jump height: 25m *** Maximum running speed: 100m/6s Anakin transforms into the striped shield bug-like Kamen Rider Decade through the use of the Decadriver Belt. Through the use of various Rider Cards, Decade can transform into any of the main Heisei Kamen Riders using the command "Kamen Ride". Using the command "Attack Ride", Decade can use the other Riders' powers. Decade's primary weapon is the Ride Booker which has three modes: Book Mode, Gun Mode, and Sword Mode. While in Book Mode, the Ride Booker holds the Rider Cards that Decade uses in his transformations and attacks, such as the Attack Ride Cards. In Sword Mode, the Ride Booker's finishing move is the Decade Slash. In Gun Mode, the Ride Booker's finishing move is the Decade Blast. Decade's bike is called the Machine Decader. It has a length of 2320mm, a width of 835mm, a height of 1155mm, and can reach a top speed of 350 km/h. With his "Final Attack Ride" card, he can also execute his rider kick, the Dimension Kick. Complete Form Complete Form is the true form of Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Decade Complete KamenRide Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and the others' KamenRide Cards on his chest. This is Anakin's primary form in the AU movie Resurrection Yami. Equipment Decadriver Tsukasa transforms into Decade through the use of the Decadriver belt that is based around the Rider Cards. By inserting a card into the Decadriver, Decade can invoke the cards' abilities. In Complete Form, the Decadriver is moved to the right side of his belt where Decade inserts his Final AttackRide Cards and activates them by touching the Decadriver's window. Ride Booker Decade's primary weapon is the Ride Booker which has three modes: Book Mode, which is placed on the left side of his belt, Gun Mode, and Sword Mode. While in Book Mode, the Ride Booker holds the Rider Cards that Decade uses in his arsenal. In Sword Mode, the Ride Booker's finishing move is the Dimension Slash. In Gun Mode, the Ride Booker's finishing move is the Dimension Blast. Rider Cards Like the Heisei Riders in Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Blade, Decade has card-based weaponry and powers: the Rider Cards. Ride Booker Decade's primary weapon is the Ride Booker which has three modes: Book Mode, which is placed on the left side of his belt, Gun Mode, and Sword Mode. While in Book Mode, the Ride Booker holds the Rider Cards that Decade uses in his arsenal. In Sword Mode, the Ride Booker's finishing move is the Dimension Slash. In Gun Mode, the Ride Booker's finishing move is the Dimension Blast. KamenRide Cards The KamenRide Cards supposedly possess all the powers of the 9 previous Heisei Kamen Riders. *'Decade': Initial card; transforms Anakin into Kamen Rider Decade. Anakin must use this card first before assuming any other transformations. *'Kuuga': Decade uses the card to assume Kuuga's Mighty Form. *'Kiva': Decade uses the card to assume Kiva's Kiva Form. *'Ryuki': Decade uses the card to assume the form of Ryuki. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki. *'Blade': Decade uses the card to assume Blade's Ace Form. *'Faiz': Transforms Decade into Faiz. *'Agito': Decade uses this card to assume Agito's Ground Form. *'Den-O': Decade uses this card to assume Den-O's Sword Form. *'Kabuto': Transforms Decade into Kabuto's Rider Form. *'Hibiki': Transforms Decade into Hibiki. *'Decade Complete': The only Final Kamen Ride Card. By inserting the card into the K-Touch, it transforms Decade into Complete Form. Anakin also uses the other Decade Complete card to assume the immediate transformation into Complete Form in Resurrection Yami. Decader The Machine Decader is Decade's personal motorcycle.